The long term objective is to develop an interactive multicomponent multimedia program designed to provide HIV-related training to health professionals. The purpose of this Phase I proposal is to test the feasibility of developing such a system. The specific aims of the Phase I effort are to (1) apply and incorporate existing strategies and interventions effective in HIV management into an interactive multimedia training program for health care professionals; (2) illustrate program capabilities through the development and testing of a prototype module of the multimedia program (focusing on HIV testing, counseling, and partner notification); (3) conduct focus groups of physicians, nurses, and other health professionals throughout the project to ensure that the emerging product is responsive to their needs; and (4) create a design document which incorporates information gained through formative evaluation activities and delineates a plan for full development and testing of a multicomponent HIV management training program in a Phase II effort. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The product will be an interactive multimedia program designed to provide HIV/AIDS-related training and technical assistance to health professionals. There is a substantial need for CME and CEU credited training on various issues surrounding HIV clinical management. We believe that the proposed multimedia program will serve a perceived training need and be appropriate for both delivery in a CME/CEU context and in professional preparation of medical and nursing students. The proposed CD-ROM platform will make the program one that can be used in clinics, doctor's offices, professional schools, and homes.